Flamehound Shepard
"Technological progress is like an axe in the hands of a pathological criminal." -Albert Einstein Commander Flamehound Shepard 'is a huge faggot and the first godmodder who is known for sucking his own penis in his long career, as becoming a Human Spectre and for ceasing the terror of the Collectors, Reapers, and the pro-human organization known as Cerberus. 'Early Life Flamehound Shepard was born on April 11, 2154 to Hannah Shepard and Christopher Shepard, both of which served lifelong military careers in the Alliance Military. As a spacer child, Flamehound spend his most of his childhood transferring from ship to ship, which caused him to become dedicated to join the Alliance Military and the ranks of his father. His life was full of responsiblity and positive reinforcement, which caused Flamehound to always have a friendly and kind attitiude. Flamehound wasn't much of a mischievous troublmaker as he was a honorable peacemaker. One of Shepard's most tramatizing events was the death of his father as a teenager. His mother didn't tell him the news as soon as it happened, because of the fact that Flamehound's sixteenth birthday. Throughout his life, his attitude and personality changed, but his morals and attitudes towards friends and family stayed friendly and kind. Shepard wanted to learn more about his father's death, but his investigations to learn of his father's death was failed, because of the lack of information and the refusal of the details of his father's death. Shepard has still been secretly been hunting information about the death of Christopher Shepard, but he has paused the investiagtion, due to the fact that it's been years, and the body still wasn't located. Flamehound Shepard joined the Alliance Marine Corps as soon as he came of age to be able to enlist. His mother Hannah refused him to join many times, but her mother remembers that it is his dream, so then she let him enlist. 'Shepard's Family' Commander Shepard's family was a sort of ordinary family. His mother, Hannah Shepard, always supported and loved him, and she still does. She had survived the Reaper invasion on Earth, during her missions aiding the rebels against the Reaper forces. She currently is stationed at Lunar Base, rebuilding and repairing the damage done by the Reapers. His father, Christopher Shepard, lived with Flamehound until his 16th birthday. Christopher Shepard's death affected Flamehound's life greatly, changing his perspective on life and his family. His father was the Captain of the SSV Arcadia, the ship still is in operation, but his father died on a certain missio n that was wasn't explained by officials. Even though his parents have been disconncted or they've been keeping small contact, Shepard has one person who has been with him, but never talked to him until now. His sister, Catherine Shepard, is an excellent biotic and a stealthy infiltrator. She was assigned a mission to infiltrate a certain Cerberus base, but was caught in her escape. She had been kept prisoner there for over 3 years, causing the Alliance Military to mark her as M.I.A. Recently, she had escaped from the base, making her way off the base and back to Earth. Her escape let her make out a distress call to her brother, Flamehound Shepard. Currently, Shepard's sister accompanies her on his missions and is aboard the SSV Normandy SR-2. They've both been catching up, sharing stories and explaining things to each other int he meantime. 'Military Life & Career' Shepard enlisted into the Alliance Marine Corps in April of 2172, and was stationed on Elysium, where he received basic ICT (Interplanetary Combatives Training). As time passed through his days, he created a reputation as a astounding engineer and skilled biotic with an unmatched talent to the other trainees and soldiers along with him. Captain David Anderson, one of the Alliance's most respected and decorated soldiers, had become aqcuainted with Flamehound Shepard as he approached the end of his ICT and suggested him to receive the most elite N7 training. Shepard considered offer and graduated high honors and outstanding performance. 5 years later, Flamehound Shepard was stationed on Akuze, a small, barren human colony on the edges of the Traverse. The planet was the site of a huge massacre by the Thresher Maws inhabiting the underground areas of the human colony. Though the Thresher Maws caught the Marines heavily off guard during the middle of the night, Shepard was prepared and alerted ahead of time by the mulitple heavy treamors heard as part of the Maws' movement from digging through the underground areas. He radioed in support and attempted to alert his allies of the imminent danger, but failed to do so in time, thus letting the Thresher Maws destroy the entire platoon. Flamehound abandoned the attack site, knowing there was nothing that could be done to aid or cease the slaughter of his comrades, leaving him to survive and watch them die. Watching his platoon be mercilessly flayed alive and killed before him severely damaged Shepard's psychological state, adding to the fact that he didn't help them and was unable to aid the defense. 'The Geth' Shepard's fame and military-wide knowledge soon disappeared, until he became involved in the investigation of Saren Arterius in 2185. Though the Citadel Council refused and remained unconvinced that one of their most trusted Spectre Agents could have been the perpatraitor of the Attack Of Eden Prime, Flamehound sought out to find as much evidence and assets on Saren as possible in order to link him to the multiple Geth attacks and the return of the Reapers. Eventually succeeded in getting the Council to strip Saren Arterius of his Spectre Status, with the support of Captain David Anderson, the Council, and the newly obtained SR-1 SSV Normandy, Flamehound began his manhunt for the rouge and former Spectre. Along the way, Commander Shepard created a deep bond with Doctor Liara T'Soni , thus creating a deep and private relationship between the two. After chasing and destroying all of Saren and his assets throughout the Galaxy, Shepard eventually made contact and fought agaisnt him on the planet Virmire. He attempted to convince Saren that he was Indoctrinated by the Reapers, even though it was clear to the Commander, though the Indoctrinated and rouge Turian refused to accept the truth under Soveriegn's influence. Not only did Commander Flamehound fail to kill Saren on Virmire, but he also lost Kaidan Alenko, a close personal friend aboard the SSV Normandy and crew, in the process. Shepard finally acomplished his goal by taking down both Saren and Sovereign at the same time during the Battle of the Citadel, the first full-on attack from the Geth and Soverign. Commander Flamehound Shepard also saved the Council from desperate distress while aboard the Destiny Ascention that was being attacked and almost destroyed by the multiple Geth Forces laying siege on the ship. 'The Collectors ' Many months later after the Battle Of The Citatel, Flamehound and the Normandy crew were attacked by an unknown race of creatures that eventually were seemed to be identified as the Collectors. The SSV Normandy SR1 was destroyed in the process, and a small portion of the crew was killed in the attack, only leaving another small portion of the crew alive including Ashley Williams and Flight Lieutenant Jeff Moreau, to escape the ship alive via drop pod. Commander Shepard himself was killed in the process after suffocation due to a breach in his armor from the Collector's laser. In time, his body was recoverd by Dr. Liara T'Soni, an Asari scientist who had accompanied Shepard during the fight against Saren, and had a romantic relationship during that time. The body was then taken by the pro-human organization called Cerberus after their leader; The Illusive Man, recognized that he was the only chance for Humanity's survival against the Collectors. A nearly two year process known as the Lazarus Project, headed by Miranda Lawson, was planned and and processsed in order to revive Shepard and put him back against the threat Humanity faced. After Shepard finally awoke, he had strict moral objections to working with Cerberus, who's leader did not favor other alien races, though he eventually came to terms with the fact that he had no other options and places to go to in order to face the Collectors. {C}With a new enemy, the Collectors, Flamehound began to build an elite team of the Galaxy's best scientists, soldiers, biotics and assassins with assistance, assets, and resources from the Illusive Man. Secretly, however, his most important goal was to locate and rekindle the love that they once had. Shepard did countless missions, but after getting all of the members for his elite team, they then set out to the human colony of Horizon to warn the imminent and upcoming attack from the Collectors, soon after fighting through countless forces of Collectors, he was stunned to watch Ashley Williams, a former memeber to his crew from the SSV Normandy SR-1, she turned her back on him and refused to join, including the fact that she did not trust him because he worked for Cerberus. Following that day, with strong support from Garrus Vakarian, Shepard's closest friend, he eventually got back on his feet and resumed the job that he had been selected to complete. Meanwhile, Shepard continued to gather operatives for his mission and eventually struck the Collectors at the heart, by going into the Omega 4 relay that seemed to lead to the Collector's main base. Shepard was heavily prepared with different means of precautions added to the ship and crew for such a remarkable mission (the term "suicide mission" was appropriate at this point) as they smoothly proceeded through and made their way to the Collector Base. His entire crew had survived the flight throught the many obstacles in their way, and by the time he had reached the core of the Collector Base, home of an incomplete Human-Reaper Larva, all memebers of the new SSV Normandy SR-2 had survived. With assistance from Jeff Moreau, Commander Shepard and his entire team had escaped the base after destroying it against the wishes of the Illusive Man, who had wanted to extract all of the technology and information contained within it, the Commander had feelings and hunches that he would use the knowledge inapproprietly, unofficially signing his resignation papers with Cerberus and the Illusive Man. 'Post-Collectors' With all of Commander Flamehound Shepard's crew on the ship, little was left to be done afterwards. The Collectors had been defeated and Cerberus was behind them and forgotten. Doctor Liara T'Soni resumed their relationship and EDI disabled the countless listening devices and cameras that Cerberus had installed on the ship. Regardless of the outcome, Shepard remained confident and against any threats that were upcoming against them. Flamehound and his crew stayed together for a long period of time, of which he thought of as a second family. He suffered heavily from post-traumatic stress disorder and emotional outbursts which he struggled to contain from different events that are unknown at this time. Shepard's relationship with Liara T'Soni became much more serious; Shepard and Liara continued to have a relationship, causing their trust and love between the two to grow. Meanwhile, GLaDOS , an acquaintence of Shepard he had known for a very long time and kept contact with, joined the crew. 'The Reapers' Months after defeating the Collectors, Admiral Steven Hackett volunteered Shepard into a strictly confidential operation to rescue Doctor Amanda Kenson, a human scientist, from Batarian captivity. The seemingly simple operation became much more complex after Doctor Kenson revealed that herself and her research team had become indoctrinated by studying a piece of Reaper technology dubbed "Object Rho." Before turning on Shepard, Kenson reveals that she has determined the time at which the Reapers will return to the Galaxy from Dark Space, which is only hours away. Shepard fought his way through the facility, desperately attempting to destroy the Alpha Relay, the point of entry for the Reapers. In doing so, however, he realizes that he will destroy an entire system and kill hundreds of thousands of innocent Batarians. After weighing the options, Shepard decides to the destroy the Relay anyway, effectively delaying the arrival of the Reapers but becoming a public enemy at the same time. Admiral Hackett, while impressed by the Commander's actions, tells him that he must eventually surrender himself and the Normandy into Alliance captivity. He reluctantly agreed and gave himself up only a week later. Negotiating with the Alliance, while losing the Normandy SR2 in the process. He remained on Earth for nearly a week, awaiting a scheduled trial regarding his different events from Cerberus and recent events. Only moments before the trial began, the Reapers made their way past the Lunar Base on the moon, and thus attacking Earth with a full-on raid, destroying everything in their path and harvesting every man, woman and child unable to defend themselves against the Reaper's ground forces. Commander Flamehound Shepard, GLaDOS, and mutliple other crew members returned the newly outfitted SSV Normandy SR2 to plead their case to the Galaxy's other races of the Council to gain any kind of support against the attack of the Reaper on Earth. In the process, Ashley Williams, fresh from a promotion to Lieutenant Commander, joined Flamehound's crew, along with another new member, Lietuenant James Vega. They also joined forces with Dr. Liara T'Soni, who, after working on the Prothean Ruins on Mars by orders from Admiral Hackett to aid them, discovered the blueprints to an ancient superweapon presumably created by the Prothean known as the Crucible, speculated to be capable of destroying the Reaper threat, which the forces of the Galaxy begin to build immediately after the blueprints and plans were displayed to the Citadel Council. Shepard secures alliances between the Turians, Krogan and Salarians. Shepard eventually makes a huge milestone in history for the Krogan by curing the Genophage, with help of Doctor Mordin Solus, in order to receive maximum support from the entire Krogan race. Urdnot Wrex, a friend of Commander Flamehound and the leader of the entire Krogan race, gave full support to Earth's defense, giving them a massive gain in defense and battle support. Meanwhile, Cerberus enters the fray, forcing Shepard to shift his attention towards them after a massive Coup led by Kai Leng and the Illusive Man takes place in order to eliminate the alien races from the Citadel Council, thus letting Humanity take full control of the galaxy. Leng fails to do so after Shepard arrives just in time. Ashley Williams, recently inducted into the Spectres and was currently occompanying them to safety, protects the council during the Coup and, after seeing Shepard, believes that he is still with Cerberus and trying to kill the Citadel Council. Using his skill in charismatics and his good-hearted morals, he convinced Ashley Williams to stand down and make her see that he isn't with Cerberus. More support for Earth contined to flow in as Shepard scoured the Galaxy seeking assets for the war. The Reapers continued to dominate, however, as more and more systems proceeded to fall to their tyranny. After attempting to gain support from the Quarians and the Geth as well, Shepard found himself locked into a stale war between the two sides. He managed to end the conflict peacefully nonetheless, and secured a future for both sides by reclaiming Rannoch, the Quarian homeworld, and settling the dispute between the two sides, showing the truth and helping both out. The only remaining race was the Asari, who faced their own problems on Thessia. With intel from the Asari Councilor, Shepard learned that the key to finding the Catalyst, the key to activating the Crucible, could be found hidden in an ancient Asari temple on Thessia which would completely finish the Crucible in order to destroy the Reapers. Shepard entered the Temple, finding a Prothean VI inhabiting inside, but losing it to the hands of Cerberus after Kai Leng arrived and attacked Commander Shepard, nearly killing him but no wounding him. Angered by Cerberus always having the upper hand against him, Shepard decided to turn the tables and track down their headquarters. With the help of Oriana Lawson, Miranda's long-lost sister, Shepard eventually traces the location of Cronos Station, which is the main base of Cerberus, where he fails to find the Illusive Man but once again obtains the Prothean VI from the Illusive Man's computer and learns from it that the Catalyst is actually the entire Citadel. After killing Kai Leng and joining forces with Admiral Hackett once again, Shepard and the crew prepare all assets and forces for the final assault and battle on Earth. With the massive forces of the Galaxy combined into a single, gigantic armada, Commander Shepard and the Normandy led the battle to retake Earth. After landing on the surface and destroying a Reaper Hades Cannon preventing HAMMER from landing, Shepard regroups with Admiral David Anderson and conducts a brilliant and logical plan to open the arms of the Citadel in order to place the Crucible into it, thus powering it. The coming hours are spent taking down a Reaper Destroyer that stands in the path of a Conduit Relay leading directly into the Citadel and rallying the surviving HAMMER forces together for the final charge to the Citadel. Shepard's entire crew and team regroup with Anderson and Major Coats for the final push against the Reapers: a downhill path to reach the Conduit. They realize that the only way to accomplish their goal is a straight shot at the beam, seeming like a suicide run. Shepard delivers an inspirational and uplifiting speech to his crew and begins the charge, taking heavy losses in the process. After Liara and Garrus were brutally wounded by Harbinger, Shepard orders a daring extraction from the Normandy in order to get his crew out alive, though they strongly object, but were forced to leave the area in danger of being attacked by Harbinger. He proceeds to the Conduit before being temporarily incapacitated by Harbinger. After waking up, Shepard realizes that he is the only one to survive and, after Harbinger leaves the scene, leaving him a clear path, and proceeds into the Citadel. Shepard realizes that Anderson also made it to the Conduit and meets him farther inside. The two are halted by the Illusive Man who, using his newfound powers against them, and controls them. Shepard is forced to shoot at Anderson, mortally wounding him, after doing so, Shepard pursuades the Illusive Man into know he has been Indoctrinated by the Reapers, and is being controlled, he then kills himself, as Saren Arterius did before, to rid himself of the indoctrination and control. Before Anderson passes, he shares a final conversation with Shepard as the Citadel's arms open and Earth comes into view, he then passes quietly, ending their conversation, and leaving Shepard sitting next to him quietly. Admiral Hacket and SHIELD attach the Crucible to the now-open Citadel, only to find that it won't fire anything. He proceeds to contact Flamehound, ordering him to find a way to activate it from his end of the communication. Nearing death, Shepard desperately attempted to activate the Crucible to no avail before being lifted upwards against his will into an area unknown to him at the time. After reaching an area of the Citadel never seen before by man, the Catalyst, revealed to be an Artificial Intelligence residing within the Citadel which operates the Crucible, speaks to Shepard directly. It reveals the true purpose of the Reapers and the Citadel to him, as well as the function of the Crucible itself. It gives Shepard a choice: Destroy or Control the Reapers, representing the aspirations of Admiral Anderson and the Illusive Man who tried, but to no avail, died, respectively. Another choice presented to Shepard was to combine Synthetics and Organics together, creating the ultimate peak of life, Synthesis. After thinking deeply and throughly, considering Synthesis and forgetting about choosing to control, Shepard opts to Destroy them, as a way to complete his life-long mission, and fufill Captain Anderson's aspirations of destroying the Reapers only. 'Post-Reapers' Commander Flamehound Shepard has been doing his own work and missions in his spare time, still working to protect the galaxy and the people he loves and cares for. His crew has been doing their own work as well, some have come and some have gone. Shepard's personal escapades have been disclosed, but can be explained if asked in private. The ship has had multiple modifications, and Shepard has done many different personal weapon, accessory and armor modifications as well. Flamehound Shepard's life is continued and explained personally via Twitter/Formspring Mass Effect Roleplay. 'Personality' Commander Flamehound Shepard has always aimed to become a faithful, honorable, and noble person. His personality, like all, is unique. Flamehound has done many things to help others, such as his crew members and associates. From others' opinions, they've said he is a very polite, helpful, and caring person, and all of the other opinions lead up to the same meanings. Flamehound Shepard isn't as much as normal as most of his other friends are. In his time after the Reapers, he has contracted strains of subtle Indoctrination, in which he has generated some sorts of abilities out of it, other things that have happened after time is that he has developed his own Cyborg Mech Suit, which has been morphed with his N7 Hoodie/Jacket to be used at will at any time he needs it. And from the indoctrination strains, Shepard has also developed ''GOD MOD ''powers. SERIOUSLY. LOOK AT THE FAGGOTRY BELOW. He has grown side-effects from acquiring these abilites, his iris' have become permanently red, he has different moods that rapidly change, and different side-effects that have not been explained. Most of his powers hasn't full developed, but only the Shapeshifting ability and Self-Duplication ability have fully developed to it's complete power. There has still been some speculation on other abilities that haven't been revealed to others, or haven't been acquired. Shepard's abilities don't instantly come to him, recently he just re-acquired them, another thing that has been added to the abilities is the fact that he is a Technopath. 'Personally Favorite Things' Shepard has many different and multiple things he favors and likes. Many of which are done alone in the majority of the list, but some group activites are equally favored. Flamehound thinks of himself as a person who doesn't do much, but others disagree, all of the things he does is to benefit for others and some for himself, but most of the somehow affect the others around him, negatively, and positively. *Shepard loves to spend time alone, reminiscing, plotting, and planning unknown things that he never reveals. *Flamehound loves working on technological things, such as tweaking and upgrading his cyborg mech suit. *Drinking Sake is something he does alone, or with a close friend. His feelings are mostly sad when he drinks. *Doing missions, preferably ones the are mixed with reconnaissance and combat with his mech and abilities. *Shapeshifting/duplicating to make multiple version of himself to do certain things is a constant thing with him. *Relaxing alone or spending time with friends is a great activity that the Flamehound likes to do in spare time. *Training down in the Cargo Bay is a common thing, and with his abilities/weapons specifically. *Cooking for friends and loved ones is a definite thing to love, his cooking is known to be the very best. *Going out to places with friends is a very favored thing of the Commander, especially doing missions. *Conversing with others is a constant thing with Shepard, his charisma is excellent and he's always friendly. Flamehound has many other favorite things to do, but most of them haven't been listed. Shepard personally likes peace and quiet, but he can enjoy some lound and enjoyable group times. 'Personally Disliked Things' Shepard doesn't like all of the things he does/sees/hears, but some of them he just ignores. Flamehound's list of annoying things list all of the things he personally dislikes, even some people are on this list, and no offence was meant to be given to anyone. *Flamehound dislikes conversing with people who have done negatives actions to him or others he cares for. *Verbal arguments and fights that aren't nessicary aren't the path that Shepard favors. *Shepard hates awkward moments, such as being near someone he's dated and being with friends too. *Flamehound dislikes the Alliance, but not entirely. One mission caused him to feel different towards them. *Talking about close family members isn't his favorite thing, due to the fact that Shepard's father died. *Flamehound doesn't like being a large groups, not unless it's withf close friends and family. *Shepard dislikes anything against his friends or loved ones, the person who does that would possibly die. *In the event of Shepard being in a choice between a good friend and another one is an event disliked personally. *Seeing mass piles of dead people affect him, and sparking a horrible memory inside of his head. *Shepard doesn't like talking about his family over the fact that an event that affected them all. Flamehound has many more disliked things, but most of them are personal, or very offensive towards a certain group of people or just a person. He doesn't like to mention most of them and wouldn't try to explain in any way. 'Weapons/Protocols' Shepard is a well-informed and taught person. He's learned a very, very wide range of things. From lethal to non-lethal or political to warfare. All protocols he's learned has been taught from his N7 training or between his free time from his career. Most of his weapons and personal defense things have been made by him and fitted to be as free-flowing in combat. Half of his personal defence weapons are mainly from his N7 Hoodie, which has been morphed with his suit, allowing him to use it at will whenever he needs or requires it. His protocols are used in certain situations, but he doesn't use most of the renegade-typed things, as he is a paragon at heart. The protocols were taught to him in the event that he would need that certain protocol. Weapons *Super duper faggotry. *Fire ball launcher embedded into his shrimp dick. *God-modded armor. *God modded abilites. *Everything that is wrong with MERP. Protocols *Assassination Protocols *Interrogation *Medical & Surgical Training *Home-Defense And Personal-Defense Protocols *Political Protocols *Weapons & Armor Protocols *Weapon & Armor Assembly *Mech Weapons & Armor Protocols *Weapon & Armor Modification *Cooking/Culinary *Demolitions *Swordsmanship *Stealth And Reconnisance Missions *Hacking & Coding Protocols *Technological Protocols *Computer Logistic Protocols 'Relationships' Commander Flamehound has had many relationships that haven't been mentioned or known by anybody else, there are ones he had, and some other one's that were extremely complicated. Throughout his relationships, he has been loving, caring, and supporting, but sometimes it always, for some reason, ends up ending. His current relationship hasn't faded yet, but he hopes it doesn't. 'Friends/Enemies' Flamehound Shepard isn't an all around nice person towards other people. He's acquired some enemies along his path through his career and life (and his RP life). He's grown to have friends also, who wouldn't turn against him..or would. The people listed are mostly from Twitter, he hasn't been to Formspring in a while. *Joshua T. Shepard (@JoshuaTShepard ) *Kayla Shepard (@Kayla_Shepard ) *Catherine Shepard (@N7Catherine ) *Tali'Zorah Vas Normandy (@Quarian_Tali ) *Klira'Zorah Vas Normandy (@Quarian_Klira ) *John Shepard (@JohnShepard25 ) *Kasumi Goto (@KleptoKasumi ) *Liara T'Soni (@TSoniLiara ) *Joker "Jeff" Moreau (@LtJeffMoreau ) *Naomi Jane Hallock (@NaomiJaneHalloc) *Hikaru Shepard (@hikaru_chan) The enemies of Shepard is a small, but sooner or later it might turn to bad. All of the listings are based on events and the opinions of Flamehound. The feelings towards everyone is all good IRL, but in RP they might be different toward your character. 'Trivia' *'Flamehound's name was originated off of his fascination of the element of fire.' *'The SSV Normandy SR-2, which he commands, has been modified multiple times, such as the cabins.' *'Commander Shepard's daughter, Klira'Zorah, is the first Human/Quarian mix in the galaxy, due to Tali'Zorah's advancement into her Quarian Immune System Reinforcer.' *'The series of the game "Half-Life 2" is the Commander's personal favorite game.' *'Sake is Shepard's favorite and probably the only alcoholic drink he likes and drinks.' *'Shepard created his own cyborg mech suit from different types of technology, including parts from a Reaper.' *'Shepard has ties to many different and powerful people, such as Aria T'Loak and the Council.' *'Flamehound has came in contact with a Reaper that has gone rouge against Harbinger, it currently aids the Alliance as a secondary flagship.' *'He has always tried to make good impressions on people.' *'Whenever Shepard become angry or irritated, he has a special coin which he makes float around and through his fingers with his ablilties.' *'Shepard doesn't have any enemies, but occasionally fights with different allies and friends.' *'Sometimes, Flamehound sits in peace and reminicies with past memories, and remember lost allies.' *'Miranda Lawson survived Kai Leng's attack, thanks to Shepard warning her and reading the military report on Leng.' *'Flamehound is a master cock, he has learned from the best cocks in Thessia, Palavan, and Earth.' *'Commander Flamehound has been recognized galaxy-wide for his achievements in technology and weapons.' *'His eyes' iris' are always red, due to the fact that his abilities give him side-effects.' *'Whenever Shepard become angry, due to his side-effects, he goes into utter rage, his eyes become completely red, and he lashes out.' *'Shepard has the N7 emblem tattooed onto his right bicep, but nobody actually has seen it.' *'His favorite weapon modification is Armor Piercing and Incendiary Ammunition.' *'Shepard has a Formpsring and a Twitter account.' *'His favorite dish is Sushi or Macaroni and Cheese.' *'Flamehound has delt with unknown circumstances, which caused him to develop abnormal "mutant" powers. ' *'He is mostly very loyal and caring of friends, and counts close friends as family. Occasionally, he might tease around with others.' *'Shepard can shapeshift himself into someone, then duplicate, and then shapeshift back to normal, creating a clone of someone else, but still have control of it.' 'External Links' * http://www.formspring.me/FlamehoundShep *https://twitter.com/FlamehoundShep